Alguien Especial
by Jaide112
Summary: Una conversación escuchada a hurtadillas da pie para que Kurosaki Ichigo experimente una sensación que no conocía y se pregunte si hay alguien especial para su compañera... [IchiRuki]


_**N/a:** Este fic lo había comenzado a escribir hace algún tiempo. Sin embargo lo dejé, ayer por la tarde organizando mis archivos lo encontré y decidí ponerle fin. Espero que les guste porque lo hice pensando en ustedes._

_**Nota del 24/03/06:** Edité algunas errorcitos del fic, que por las prisas a la hora de subirlos no corregí anteriormente. Perdonen por eso. Y espero que lo disfruten. Ahora sí, los dejo leer. _

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aquí se mencionan no me pertenecen y (tengo que aceptar la realidad) es probable que nunca lo hagan. Algo tan genial tuvo que ser obra de Kubo Tite sensei.

* * *

_

**ALGUIEN ESPECIAL**

Sabía que había sido una tontería de su parte pues ahora estaba molesto y arrepentido. Rukia no llegaba y el reloj seguía avanzando más lentamente de lo que él habría deseado. Sentado en el sillón de la salita con los brazos cruzados recordaba a uno de esos padres que esperan a que sus hijas lleguen de alguna fiesta o a esas esposas que esperan despiertas hasta que llegue su marido.

_- ¿Y bien Rukia? – la voz de Tatsuki denotaba interés y picardía. Las demás muchachas presentes la miraban atentamente._

_-¿Y bien qué? – Contestó de vuelta la shinigami no entendiendo el interés de todas en saber algo tan tonto - ¿Por qué les interesa tanto saber si he besado a alguien?_

_- Pues porque todas queremos saber si tienes algo que ver con Kurosaki-kun – terció la melodiosa voz de Orihime _

¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que ser tan problemáticas? De acuerdo, algunos hombres también lo eran – y para muestra bastaba con ver a su padre –. En su interior sabía que él era el culpable de la situación en la que estaba. Él había sido su propio verdugo. Y pensar que todo había comenzado por culpa del incansable y exasperante Keigo.

_-Escuché que las chicas van a jugar algo de confesiones – Keigo llegó a sentarse con ellos a la hora del almuerzo_

_- ¿Y…? _

_- ¡Qué es una excelente oportunidad para saber sus secretos! – Gritó con entusiasmo el recién llegado - ¿O es que no sienten curiosidad?_

_- No – respondió Chad con indiferencia_

_- ¿Y tú qué dices Mizuiru? _

_- Yo digo que podríamos escuchar sus secretos y quedar mejor con ellas, ya saben que a las mujeres les encanta que las comprendan – respondió el muchacho tratando de parecer diplomático. Cosa que nadie creyó._

_- ¡Pues no se diga más!. ¿No piensas venir Ichigo? _

_- Por supuesto… que no_

_- ¿No sientes curiosidad por conocer los más profundos secretos de Rukia-san? _

_- No_

_- Cuando una persona sabe los secretos de otra los puede utilizar para muchas cosas – siguió diciendo Keigo_

_- Que no…_

_- En ese caso, si nos enteramos de algo interesante no te lo diremos_

_Un silencio invadió la habitación. Ichigo los miró sopesando las probabilidades de éxito del plan._

_- De acuerdo, voy – respondió Ichigo pensando que después de todo, aquellos secretos podrían servir para molestar a Rukia_

Las nueve de la noche y no llegaba aún. Subió a su habitación pues sabía que lo más probable era que entrase por la ventana. Se recostó en la cama maldiciendo todo. Aquello era realmente molesto, después de todo enterarse de aquello, no le serviría ni mucho menos para molestar a la shinigami. Todo se había revertido en su contra. Y no es que a él le afectara, pero aquella confesión había sembrado en él una duda, una inquietante y espantosa duda.

_- ¿Entonces quieren saber si he besado a alguien? – Rukia seguía dando vueltas al asunto_

_- Esperen, esperen – interrumpió la muchacha que había formulado originalmente la pregunta – Aparte de eso, cuéntanos si hay una persona especial para ti_

_Ichigo, Asano, Mizuiru e Ishida – a quien habían tenido que llevar a rastras – escuchaban todo detrás de un muro. _

_- Bueno, hay muchas personas especiales para mi – comenzó a responder Rukia – para empezar están…_

_-No me refiero a esa forma. Quiero decir… ¿ha habido algún chico que te haya gustado y que haya significado algo 'especial' para ti?_

_- Bueno yo… - Rukia se sonrojó – Bueno, yo tengo un amigo al que aprecio mucho, él siempre me protege, lo considero una persona muy especial… aunque no sé si…_

_- ¿Y ha pasado algo entre ustedes?_

_- … No sé a que se refieren con eso… - respondió un tanto nerviosa_

_-Yo creo que si – opinó Tatsuki contestando por Rukia – Si te pones tan nerviosa es porque algo debe haber pasado_

_Las jóvenes que estaban ahí presentes comenzaron a armar bulla._

_-¿De quién se trata? _

_- Ah… pues… se trata de… - un ruido distrajo a Rukia, quien frunció el ceño levemente y volvió a decir - … no lo conocen…_

_- ¿No se trata de Kurosaki-kun? – preguntó Orihime algo desilusionada_

_-No, no se trata de él - Rukia miró con suspicacia hacia la pared al tiempo que daba respuesta a la pregunta formulada por su amiga._

'_No se trata de él'…_Aquella molesta frasecita se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza como si se tratase de una pegajosa canción. Tamborileó varias veces los dedos sobre la mesa con un gesto de enfado en su rostro. Lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento eran los ronquidos de su padre y alguno que otro grillo. Hasta que por fin, con un leve 'crack' se abrió la ventana. Ichigo trató de adoptar la postura más casual que le fue posible en un intento de adoptar un aire indiferente.

- Creí que estarías dormido – apuntó Rukia apenas y puso un pie dentro de la habitación. Ichigo la observó encogiéndose de hombros

– Lo estaría si no hicieras tanto ruido para abrir una simple ventana. Serás imbécil.

- Pues pareces cansado – murmuró la Kuchiki abriendo la puerta de su armario y entrando en él sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada al joven sentado en la cama.

-¿De dónde vienes? – El shinigami lanzó la pregunta tras un breve silencio. Cosa que fue inútil, pues su compañera ya se había encerrado en el armario.

Totalmente fuera de quicio, se puso en pie y descorrió la puerta del armario entrando en él rápida y furiosamente, no se había pasado una buena parte de la tarde sentado como idiota esperando a su compañera, para no obtener, por lo menos, una mirada de ésta.

Rukia abrió los ojos y lo miró con cierta sorpresa, sin embargo sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa casi imperceptible, cosa que Ichigo, dado su enojo, ignoró.

-¿Se puede saber en donde rayos estabas?

-Fui a caminar por ahí

-¿Por ahí…? – Ichigo enarcó una ceja con impaciencia - ¿Podrías ser más clara?

-En casa de Inoue…

-¿Qué hacías ahí?

Rukia lo miró con escepticismo, por su expresión fácilmente se habría podido adivinar que estaba debatiéndose entre contestar o no aquella pregunta. Finalmente se acostó y jaló la sábana hasta cubrirse totalmente con ella. Ichigo reconsideró su pregunta:

-¿Hay alguien especial para ti? – Tan sólo al terminar de pronunciar la última palabra se dio cuenta de su estupidez y falta de tacto al formular la pregunta de esa manera. Obviamente Rukia no se tragaría aquello. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde como para fingir que no había pasado nada.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Simple curiosidad, ahora responde – Enunció el shinigami con parquedad. En su fuero interno Ichigo deseaba echarse para atrás, irse a su cama y dormir como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero algo que ni él mismo habría podido describir le impedía siquiera cambiar de postura. Así pues, se quedó inmóvil arrodillado a un lado de Rukia que le observaba con los ojos entornados.

-Hay muchas personas esp…

-Idiota, sabes que no me refiero a esa clase de "especial"

-Bueno, en realidad sí, sí lo hay

Las sienes comenzaron a palpitarle al joven shinigami, pues ahora que lo escuchaba de sus propios labios, el asunto se hacía más real. Lo que no lograba entender era porque rayos le importaba aquello. _'El cejas tatuadas' _La imagen de Renji sonriéndole burlonamente se repetía una y otra vez en sus pensamientos, molestándole, mirándole con gesto triunfal, atormentándolo... La voz de Rukia lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-… idiota ¿no me escuchas?

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Dije que ya te respondí, ahora dime tú ¿hay alguien especial para ti?

Ichigo se sorprendió momentáneamente.

-No es algo que te interese – y trató de ponerse en pie, más no supo si fue el calambre que le dio al estar tanto tiempo en la misma postura o el golpe de Rukia lo que lo tumbó en la cama impidiéndole escapar de aquél cuestionamiento.

-Idiota – Rukia lo amenazó con el puño – Te estoy preguntando

-Pues yo no te quiero responder y punto. No me importa que el cejas tatuadas y tu se hayan besado por primera vez ni que se sigan besando por toda la eternidad, es algo que sencillamente no me interesa ¿Lo entiendes? – Ya estaba. Había soltado sin que viniera a cuento lo que tanto le había molestado.

'Genial' pensó Ichigo. Ahora Rukia lo miraba con los ojos como platos mientras trataba de procesar aquella información, buscándole algún sentido a lo anteriormente dicho por su compañero. Ichigo miraba molesto hacia otro lado sin acabar de decidir si debía marcharse de ahí o quedarse a esperar una reacción por parte de la muchacha. Finalmente, Rukia decidió girarse y taparse con la sábana hasta el cuello.

- Serás imbécil, al menos yo no escucho detrás de lo muros – Murmuró cuando hubo terminado de acomodarse

-¿Así que por eso dijiste…?. ¿Tú sabías que yo escuchaba…? – Ichigo dejó de fruncir el ceño por un momento y todo rastro de enfado se esfumó de su rostro, dando paso a la sorpresa

-Cualquier persona con una pizca de cerebro se habría dado cuenta. Hacían más ruido que una manada de elefantes

-¿O sea que tú y Renji no…?

-No… - Ichigo miró expectante cómo su compañera se incorporaba de nuevo - …es algo que te interese – Rukia sonrió. Por fin se lo había regresado

-Maldita…

-Es lo justo ¿o me vas a decir si hay alguien especial para ti?

-Pues yo creo que… - Ichigo reflexionó un momento y después la miró – yo creo que sí… hay _alguien especial_.

El shinigami acercó una mano vacilante hacia la muchacha que ahora estaba sentada en la cama. La posó sobre su hombro y no sabiendo que hacer a continuación, le propinó unas cuantas palmadas fraternales. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Rukia.

-Me voy a dormir

Ichigo descorrió la puerta nuevamente y salió del armario, al momento de cerrar, escuchó la voz de Rukia que le decía con aquél exasperante acento japonés antiguo que tanto odiaba él:

-Y no te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, entre Renji y yo no pasó nada

-Estúpida, como si me preocupara en algo – alcanzó a decir lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Rukia escuchara.

'_Como si me preocupara en algo_' Volvió a repetir en un suave susurro ya dentro de su cama. Sin embargo, lo invadió una especie de calma y… cosa extraña, una estúpida e irracional sensación de felicidad.

* * *

**Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Espero que les haya gustado, pues, como ya mencioné, lo hice para ustedes. Me encanta el IchiRuki, y últimamente la inspiración me surge sólo con esta pareja, aunque, quien sabe, tal vez más adelante escriba sobre otra.**

**_Jaide112_**


End file.
